I will wait for you
by iceheartprincess
Summary: Natsume has left Mikan. What will Mikan do?
1. Chapter 1

**Mhaya: Hey Guys! This is my second fic. Please read it and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

I'll Wait For You

Natsume and Mikan are 14 years old. Natsume is courting Mikan. And Mikan, being her dense self is just enjoying Natsume's company.

After 3 years, Mikan hasn't accepted Natsume as her boyfriend.

Mikan doesn't know if her feelings for Natsume is love or just a crush. So, she is not sure.

Natsume is still going on missions and he has reached his limit.

He can't wait for Mikan any longer because he knew that he is dying because of his alice. Before he went to another mission, he left a note on Mikan's room.

Mikan went to her room and saw a note on her bed. She read it.

_Mikan, _

_By the time you're reading this, I'm already in a place that you can't never reach. I love you so much but you didn't give me a chance to express it to you as your boyfriend. I'm tired of waiting and I can't wait for you anymore. I love you Mikan and Goodbye. - Natsume- _

Mikan is crying while holding the letter.

"Natsume! You're an idiot! I thought you will wait for me!"

She ran towards the Sakura tree where she and Natsume spends time together. She knelt down and cried.

"Natsume! I'm sorry! All this time, I've been lying to myself! I love you! I love you so much! P...Please please come back! Mikan said while crying.

"Natsume, I'll wait for you..."

Mikan is always at their Sakura tree. She waits for Natsume for days, months and years.

But he never came back.

"Natsume, I love you and I'll wait for you forever." Mikan said as she looks in the sky.

**Mhaya: Sorry if its not that good. I can't think of anything. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mhaya: Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews. Forgive me if this story is depressing. I'll make it up to you 'kay! Here is the final chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. **

I'll Wait for You

Mikan graduated from the academy a few years after Natsume left her. Mikan is now living outside the academy with Hotaru.

_It's been years since Natsume left. _Mikan thought

She is in their apartment. She is lying on her bed and she is staring at the ceiling.

**BakaBakaBaka**

"O...ouch. Hotaru! Why did you hit me?!" Mikan sat down and asked. She was hit by Hotaru's baka gun.

"It's you're fault baka. You're staring blankly into space again. You look like an idiot." Hotaru said with an emotionless voice

"Hotaru! You're so mean!" Mikan said and pouted

"Are you still thinking about him?" Hotaru asked.

"Eh?" Mikan paused for a while.

"Yeah. His my only love Hotaru. And I decided to wait for him until I die."

**BakaBakaBaka**

"Hotaru! Why did you hit me again?!"

"No reason, I just feel like hitting you. Anyway it's your turn to go to the grocery store." Hotaru said

"Oh right. I almost forgot." Mikan grabs her wallet and went towards the door.

"Hotaru, I'm going."

"Take care and don't forget to buy some crabs." Hotaru said to her

"Hai!" Mikan said and went off.

Hotaru stared at the door for a moment and sighed.

_Hyuuga, how long will you let Mikan wait? _Hotaru thought to herself.

With Mikan...

"H'mm what should I buy aside from crabs?" Mikan said to herself.

Mikan take the shortcut to the groceries. The shortcut was a dark place.

Suddenly three drunk men approached her

"Hey missy, do you want to go out with us?"

"Why would I go out with you?" Mikan asked bravely

The men surrounded her,

_Oh no. This is not good. I think I'm in trouble. What should I do?!_ Mikan thought.

Mikan is about to run when one of the men grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of me idiot!" Mikan shouted

"Stop struggling! Oi, hold her" the man said to Mikan and to his companions.

"Let go of me! Help me!" Mikan shouted

"Anyone! help me! Hotaru! Natsume!"

"Shut up girly. No one will help you." the man said as he smirks

"Oi. let go of her!" a male voice said

Everyone turn their gaze to the source of the voice. They saw a boy with a raven hair and crimson eyes.

"N...natsume" Mikan uttered

Natsume punched the three guys and they ran away.

"Tsk. Cowards." Natsume said and approached Mikan

"Natsu..."

Mikan didn't have the chance to continue what she was about to say when Natsume has captured her lips with his. Mikan's eyes widened for a bit. Tears continue to fell from her eyes. After a few seconds, she closed her eyes and kissed him back. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes. When their lips parted, Mikan was the first one to speak.

"Natsume! I knew you would come back! Mikan hugged Natsume

"Of course I'll come back no matter what. I can't just leave you behind!" Natsume hug her back.

"Awww Natsume. But what happened to you all these years." Mikan asked

"I was comatose for years. When I woke up, I was already in the hospital. The doctors said that the police found me and brought me to the hospital. I just woke up a few days ago and I decided to look for you. I went to the academy and Narumi said that you're living here." Natsume explained to her.

Mikan is smiling at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Natsume asked her

"No reason. I just missed you so much. You know what, I'm glad that I waited for you." Mikan said to him

Natsume hug her again. "I love you Mikan"

Mikan hug him back "I love you too Natsume!"

"I can't believe that you waited for me even if you're not sure that I will come back." Natsume said to her.

"Of course I'll wait for you! Even if you didn't return, I'll still wait for you." Mikan replied.

Natsume gave Mikan a deep kiss.

Hotaru is watching from afar. "Mikan, It's worth the wait isn't it?" Hotaru smiled at the sight of her best friend in the arms of her beloved.

**-The End-**

**Mhaya: Yay! I'm done! What do you think about the ending? Please review. **


End file.
